1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising apparatuses and more particularly, to an adjustable scissors-action exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scissors-action exerciser is known comprised of two pivoted motion arms and a damper (normally a spring) connected between the two motion arms. When pressing the motion arms toward each other, the damper imparts a damping resistance to the motion arms, and therefore the muscle of the user's arms, hands, or legs are exercised. However, the scissors-action exerciser is structurally not adjustable, i.e. the user cannot adjust the operation angle of the motion arms. Because the operation angle of the motion arms is fixed, it does not fit different users. If the operation angle of this design of the scissors-action exerciser is too large for one user, the user will not conveniently apply force to the motion arms, such that the inaccurate operation posture may be caused to further incur harm to the muscle. If the operation angle of this design of the scissors-action exerciser is too small for the user, the user will fail to achieve the desired exercising effect.